


Covfefe

by fools_seldom_write



Series: Covfefe [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Covfefe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: #Covfefe. That's all you need to know





	Covfefe

"Have you tweeted some bullshit again lately that I have to punish you for?" Putin asked.  
Trump didn't look him in the eyes as he replied: "Yes, Sir."  
Putin sighed. "What was it this time?"  
Trump cleared his throat and still avoided to look at his Russian lover. "Covfefe.", he mumbled.  
Putin raised his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to be?" He asked a bit confused.  
Trump now looked even more uncomfortable than before. "The nuclear codes."  
Putin bursted out in laughter. "You tweeted the nuclear codes? God, that's it. I officially regret rigging the election for you."


End file.
